Once we were Six for the Sun
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: [serie : starfall][Avengers!UA] 2012. "16,6667%, se répéta Phil en comptant lentement chaque six une fois passée la virgule, c'est un sixième. Un sixième, c'est presque six."


serie : starfall

**Rating:** T en majorité, M au cas où  
**Genres:** Univers Alternatif, Action-Aventure, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Disclaimer: **Marvel  
Starfall se base sur l'idée que Steve n'a pas été trouvé courant 2012 ; les Avengers n'ont donc pas défendu New York, et Loki a conquit une partie de la Terre. Lorsque Steve est réveillé en 2014, les choses bougent enfin. Le masterpost complet est dispo sur mon livejournal (et moi aussi, je suis là) si vous avez des questions ou si vous cherchez des infos :)

Bonne lecture, en espérant un retour positif pour ce court début !

Rori H. Nemuri

* * *

**Once we were Six for the Sun**

* * *

Ils étaient assis à l'arrière d'un camion bâché, emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux d'hiver et bercés par la route lisse et encore noire qui courrait sur la lande. Bien des mois plus tard, Phil se rappellerait avec une précision trop nette le carquois presque vide de Barton et son regard perdu sur les terres enneigées qu'ils traversaient, ses lèvres toutes bleues et son arc qui reposait le long de ses jambes comme une sentinelle silencieuse; une besace en cuir mal recousue contenait ses derniers fils, les pointes de quelques autres flèches, et peut-être une babiole ou deux qu'il avait réussi à emporter avec lui.

Son portefeuille – ou celui de Romanoff. Coulson savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de l'agent Lewis; Darcy leur avait tous expliqué que le sien contenait des photos de bébés, car elle avait lu quelque part qu'un voleur était plus tenté de rapporter l'objet de son larcin si celui-ci contenait des images de bambins souriants. Phil ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres douloureusement gercées par le froid; _16,6667%_, avait-elle précisé en rangeant son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

_16,6667%_, avait répété Darcy en énumérant chacun des six sur ses doigts, ses jolis yeux bleus perdus sur l'horizon, _c'est un sixième_.

Ils étaient encore en Amérique à ce moment-là – et pourtant si loin à l'ouest que même New York n'était plus un point sur une carte mais juste une idée. Les appareils auditifs de Barton l'avaient lâché quelque part autour de Seattle, pas trois jours auparavant, et ils étaient là, autour d'une table ronde et d'un paquet de carte auquel il manquait le roi de cœur à discuter des maigres choses les rattachant encore à leur vie d'avant.

Phil soupira, et comme depuis des jours déjà de longues volutes épaisses et vaporeuses quittèrent ses narines pour se perdre dans les airs. _L'Alaska_, pensa-t-il alors, _est plus glacé que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer._ La morsure du froid s'était pourtant faite moindre lorsque le soleil s'était levé, traçant en leur compagnie chacun des soixante-douze kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis ce matin; Phil songea sans en rire que Darcy Lewis l'aurait trouvé trop poétique, trop _Russel Crowe_.

Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'elle se joigne à eux – et pas plus pour qu'elle les quitte.

« On arrive », énonça prudemment leur chauffeur.

Sa voix avait été un murmure, avalé par les crachas fatigués du moteur et rythmé par les claquements de la bâche les protégeant faiblement du froid; Nome,

« Barton, l'appela-t-il tout en lui touchant le bras.

Les yeux d'orage de Barton rencontrèrent les siens, portant en eux et jusque dans leur couleur la violence inouïe de toute sa colère contenue; oh lui, plus que Romanoff, plus que Stark et même plus que Thor et tout ce qu'ils ont tenté à quatre ne porte dans son cœur qu'une infinie rage coupable qui gronde, chante, hurle – j'étais là et je n'ai rien fait, criaient ses yeux gris, sa posture si rigide et crispée, ses poings qu'on devinait serrés à travers ses poches. J'ai échoué.

Phil eut envie de lui dire que Loki n'était jamais qu'un homme avec le bon outil.

\- Nous arrivons à Nome, lui dit-il tout en faisant les signes.

\- On va perdre cette ville, lui répondit-il, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs de leurs collègues. Comme toutes les autres. »

Phil le laissa dire.

Ils voyageaient par la route pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux; les quinjets avaient été déplacés par voie ferrée pour éviter un gaspillage inutile de carburant. Phil savait déjà qu'un porte-avion les attendait près du détroit de Béring, non loin du dernier bastion qu'ils défendaient dans cette région reculée, Nome. Il ignorait simplement qu'ils seraient à bord une semaine plus tard, et déjà loin.

« La neige les ralentira, supposa-t-il après quelques secondes, incapable de dire s'il répondait pour contrer les pensées noires d'Hawkeye ou les siennes. Ils ne connaissent pas le terrain et nous avons encore de quoi les arrêter, avait-il énuméré, ses mains formant les mots méthodiquement, ses lèvres remuant dans un murmure pour que Clint puisse tout aussi bien les lire qu'interpréter les signes. Il y a peut-être un coup à jouer. »

Clint ne répondit pas.

Son regard suivait la route, les lignes blanches en son centre et peut-être celles sur les côtés; d'eux tous, il était le seul à posséder encore sa propre armure en kevlar, surmontée de la tenue hivernale que le SHIELD lui fournissait depuis des années déjà. Les lignes violacées et plus sombres de sa tenue le démarquaient du reste des agents, comme un signal; l'ironie de Clint avait transformé sa différence vestimentaire en une monstruosité aux yeux froids qui avait fait couler l'Helicarrier, détruit les armures de Stark, et enterré Thor au plus profond de l'océan Atlantique avant d'être arrêté.

Et, quand son monde lui avait reproché une erreur qui n'avait jamais été la sienne mais celle d'un autre, Clint n'avait su que leur répondre qu'il avait été seul. Seul, armé d'un bout de bois et d'une ficelle qui avaient pour seul atout d'avoir des milliers d'années d'existence. _C'est plutôt limite_, avait-il finalement soufflé en haussant les épaules, ses yeux brillants et ses poings si serrés qu'ils en tremblaient.

_16,6667%,_ se remémora Phil en le regardant reprendre sa place au fond du banc.

La bâche claquait encore.

_16,6667%,_ se répéta Phil en comptant lentement chaque six une fois passée la virgule, _c'est un sixième._

Un sixième.

.

L'Alaska avait été leur dernière frontière – et, suivant sa devise si funeste en ces temps de guerre, ils allèrent plus au nord encore, là où leurs yeux les brûlaient à chaque pas sur le pont gelé et glissant du porte-avion, là où le soleil demeurait encore haut dans le ciel même si leurs montres indiquaient minuit et leurs boussoles le sud plus que le nord.

Barton l'observait, son arc à la main et son carquois vide sur le dos; le chitauri entre eux avait une flèche à travers le poitrail mais gigotait encore, comme une poupée désarticulée.

« Et maintenant ? »

Un instant Phil le crût amusé par toute cette situation, comme si la glace, le froid, Loki et les chitauris n'étaient qu'un grand rêve qu'il pouvait achever en clignant des yeux; le cadavre à leur pieds remua encore, mécaniquement, par spasmes, puis par à-coups, pour finalement se figer dans une rigidité presque cadavérique.

Interdits, ils regardèrent la bête s'éteindre, ses yeux perdant le bleu si distinctif des esclaves de Thanos et son corps toute vie, ou quoique fût la chose qui l'animait; le lendemain, un lézard entier tomberait du ciel en espérant venir à leur rencontre, et autant d'autres guerriers chitauris échoueraient après eux tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin, plus avant, dans les glaces flottantes de l'Arctique.

En 2012, ce ne fut pas l'initiative trop secrète du directeur qui les sauva, ni même un miracle; non, s'en amusera Barton pendant bien des semaines, ce fut le pôle nord et son champ magnétique qui les garda en vie.


End file.
